The art of war (Rewrite)
by Alexander Von Einzbern
Summary: As the black rebellion begins in Japan, on the other side of the world the Republic barely stands against the might of the empire. But in the shadows something is steering, a young boy who grows up to become one of the most popular generals in the republic is steering up the world, the fire of revenge burns in his heart. (Abandoned)


**The art of war.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own code geass.**

**An :this is a rewrite of my other story the art of war, some things will change while others will stay the same.**

An 2: this story takes place in the time of the black rebellion.

**Chapter 1.**

It was a dark night, the new moon barely lit

the bustling streets of the big city.

The lights were all on, but even so the streets were mostly empty.

In a small apartment building light was emitting from one of the windows, where a boy with short black hair was seating behind a heavy desk, a letter open in his hands.

"I wonder" he muttered as he reread the later "What taking Laura so long.. Her last letter was three month ago".

The soft chiming of the bell sounded in the air and the boy hurriedly scrambled to the door.

Opening it he was greeted by two tall people, dressed in military uniform their caps in their hands.

"Is this the Von Adler residence?" the older of the two said slowly looking at the boy with a something akin to pity.

The boy nodded "Ja" he answered "How can I help you?" be asked.

The soldier looked uncomfortable "May I see one of your parents?" he asked.

The boy blinked twice "Unfortunately sir.. This is not possible.. Both my parents are deceased" he said bowing his head.

The soldier now looked even less comfortable "I am sincerely sorry to hear that.. However is there anyone else? Some adult we can speak with?" the man asked a bit desperate.

The boy shook his head "I am living here with my sister" he said slowly "However Laura is currently absent.. Seeing as she is on the front lines" he explained.

The older soldier closed his eyes and massaged his temple before sighting deeply "If that is the case... Than I guess I'll have to be the one to inform you.. That your sister Lieutenant Laura Von Adler was killed in action defending the freedom of all the people of the united Republic" the man said bowing his head.

The boy looked at him with huge blue eyes, no word leaving his mouth the shock visible on his every future.

The soldier looked at him with pity "I am so sorry" he said before turning around and walking away.

For a long moment the boy looked at their vanishing forms, a small trickle of tears leaving his eyes, before without a word he turned around and ran into his room, where he buried his face into his pillow and cried.

He cried for a long time, and by the time the clock stroke midnight his eyes were dry

Taking deep breaths finally the ten years old looked up his blue eyes full of hatred and rage.

His eyes fell at the small picture of a young woman, her hair long and black and her blue eyes looking cheerfully from the picture wearing a military uniform and making a victory sign.

Wordlessly, the boy got up and approached the picture, his hand touching the face of the woman.

"Laura" he said quietly "I swear.. I'll bring Britania to its knees! I'll create a world the likes of which you fought for.. A world of freedom".

As he finished he took the picture and putting it on the bed, he started to prepare clothes and other necessary stuff.

His mind was set.. He will join the military and bring the empire to its knees.

**Even if it will cost him his life.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blue sky was obscured by the long columns of smoke emitting from where the explosive rounds hit.

The air was filled with the screams of diving bombers, the whistles of their ammunition being released caused screams all around.

Dead bodies and charred chunks of metal were littered everywhere, smoke rising from the remains of the fearsome war machines.

In a bunker, huddled with a group of soldiers stood a young man his black hair cut short his uniform dirty from dust debris and dried blood.

The man's blue eyes were filled with anger, a rifle was lying at his feet as his hands were occupied by a small communication device.

"General Schmidt do you hear me? General Schmidt this is colonel Von Adler please respond!" he called into the device.

A short static noise before a voice sounded on the other side, however instead of the deep bass voice of the general it was a young voice.

" Colonel? Thanks God you're alive! "the voice on the other side said" This is Captain Braun, the general was killed in the bombing you are currently the highest surviving officer sir!" the man spoke quickly.

The young colonel froze at those words "Where is brigadier general Hoffman? General Neumann?" he asked frantically.

"Hoffman dead general Neumann is incapacitated, leg blown fractured skull sir!" the man spoke.

"Scheiße" he swore "Can you pass me the authorization to access the command screen?" he asked.

"At once sir!" the captain called "General Neumann gave me them before passing out" he said before quickly giving the code to the colonel.

"Thank you captain, hold up!" he encouraged the man though he himself wasn't sure at all.

Quickly punching the security code into the device caused for a screen to pop on the display in front of him.

And his mouth dried.

Their forces were scattered, and bitten and the enemy continued to gain ground.

Biting his lip he used the security clearance to contact each commander.

"To all forces! This is colonel Wolfram von Adler the current officer in command! Do you copy me?" he asked.

One by one he heared the confirmation of the surviving officers.

"Third and second panzer Hummel regiments, retreat toward the coordination I am sending you" the colonel called "First and fifth platoons you are to move toward north east, I am sending you the coordination! Move" he ordered.

"Acknowledged"

"Fifth tank regiments five hundred meters behind the hummels of the third and second, seventh regiment same behind first and fifth platoons!"

"Acknowledged"

"Second division! Hole up in front of the hummels! Use launchers! Fifth division in front of hummels in the north east."

"Yes sir"

"sixth seventh panzer regiment and first and third division hole up and distract the enemy!" he commanded.

"For freedom!"

"When all of you arrive at your designated posts disable sensors until commanded"

Taking a deep breath the colonel contacted the one man who's forces could save his own "Air Commodore Schwartz! This is colonel Von Adler! Do you copy me?" he asked frantically as he watched his forces moving as instructed.

"This is Air commodore Schwartz! Colonel Von Adler why are you using general Neumann's codes?" the man on the other side was frantic.

"The general in incapacitated, I stand as the current commanding officer! Our forces are loosing but I have a plan to turn this battle around sir! But I need you cooperation!" he called.

"I am listening" was the sole reply.

Wolfram quickly gave him his plan.

"Very well Colonel you'll get the support I can provide! And may God protect us all!" he said.

"May he protect us all" the colonel replied and cut the transmission.

"Now then" he said quietly turning to the display "Let us begin".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a comfortable mobile command base a man was seating wearing the uniform of a euro Britanian general, his hands tapping on the armchair.

"Sir!" a young soldier approached him "It seems the enemy is retreating! Some of their forces are still trying to stale us and our air forces are still combating over the sky but the main forces.. Or what left of them are retreating" he called.

The general smiled, his hand moving to play with a blonde curl on his head.

"Captain, send our forces after them.. Don't let them run away" he ordered.

The man saluted "Yes my lord!" he called before running back toward one of the numerous displays.

The general smiled lightly his victory was assured.

Xxxxxcxccccc

Major Alan Smith couldn't help but smile seating in the cockpit of his Sutherland, blasting another Panzer Hummel.

The enemy was retreating and their forces continued to move deeper in land, soon they will reach Brussels and start the war deeply inside Europias territory.

Several hostile divisions with rocket launchers were fighting them from their trenches aided by several armored regiments.. Apperantly covering for the retreat of the rest who looked to be scattering all over the place.

"Ha, pathetic cowereds!" he called as he and his unit swept in, striking more and more of them.

Behind them came more allies as they all swept toward the main enemy base, a base which was already bombed.

Their forces continued to move forward deeper into enemy territory when it happened.

Explosions from both sides

They were caught in heavy crossfire from both sides.

On the display in front of him he suddenly saw many enemy marks appearing, holding them from both sides, firing on them from all weapons.

And quickly he saw as their own markers started vanishing quickly.

"What?" was the last words the major said as an explosive round striked his cockpit killing him on the spot.

Xxxxxxxxcxx

"What is going on?!" the blonde general asked frantically as the markers of his forces diminished quickly.

"Sir! It appears they fell to a trap! An ambush! They are caught in crossfire!" the soldier said frantically.

"But our Sutherlands are much better then their own armor!" the man whimpered.

"Unfortunately sir, this is only in mid range, the hummels and tanks have much greater range sir!" the soldier explained.

"Call our Air forces! Where are they? They should blast those ambushers to bits!"

"They are fighting the hostile airforce.. They are unable to come any closer as it stands" the soldier said.

"Darn it!" the general hit the armchair "How did they?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Standing in the bunker the colonel couldn't help but smile grimly as the invasion forces were crushed.

He specifically ranged them far enough apart and waited until the enemy will come closer and more armor units will move into the trap.

His forces were unseen thanks to them stopping the operation of any programs aside the communication.

He sighed deeply, this was far from over but thanks to the air forces holding up the enemy birds they were able to destroy most of the invading forces.

Now to the last part.

"All Units, stay in formation and move toward the enemy, from two sides..

The day is ours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The entire battle took only seven hours, with the Euro Britanians loosing all the invading forces while the heroes of the republic lost more than half of their forces. But thanks to the ingenuity of a the young colonel Wolfram von Adler and the work of our undefeated air forces the invasion was repelled" the voice of the young reporter speaking on the news resounded in on the small TV in the still ruined command center in Brussels.

Wolfram shook his head in dismay.

"They make it sound so easy.. When so many people lost their lives, sacrificing themselves so their comrades can survive" he said quietly.

A hand was landed on his shoulder.

"The people need their heroes, colonel" a tall man his green eyes sparkling said "Morale is important if we are to continue surviving" the man said.

"Commadore Schwartz" the black haired colonel said acknowledging the man "It is only thanks to you and your people that this worked out" he said.

The man smiled "Thank you, but you are being to modest.." the man was about to continue when a young soldier approached them.

He was a lanky young lad, his uniform showing him to be a private.

"Sirs!" the soldier saluted "An urgent message from central command! In the com room!" he said.

"Understood" the colonel said saluting "Will be there in a moment" he said as he strode toward the room, Schwartz right behind him.

The screen was already lit with General Claus Wagner, one of the five generals in central command in view.

"Commadore, colonel" the man spoke quickly his voice hard "You have done a great service to the republic and our people, unfortunately I don't have time to loose so I'll be blunt. The two of you are getting promoted. Commodore you are promoted to Sub admiral of the air forces and are being recalled back to the capital" he said

The man saluted.

"As for you colonel, you are promoted to a general and accept the command of the Euro Brutaninan front,"

Wolfram stood there dumbfounded.. This was unexpected..

Nonetheless this was the army and he followed orders.

"Sir yes sir" he said.

The man nodded "You'll get reinforcements soon enough and an attendant.. That's all. Wagner out" the man said and cut the transmission.

"Congratulations General" the now Sub admiral said with a smile "You've earned it" he said.

The newly minted general just shook his head "It's a political move.. Being a hero means they will get more recruits and political power while holding me back from the center.. Not that I care" he shook his head in dismay.

"Don't worry about it.. You'll do great" the man said.

Wolfram smiled at him and extended his hand "Thank you Sub admiral, enjoy your promotion.. You've earned it. It was a pleasure working with you" he said before saluting.

The man saluted back "Hopefully I'll see you around sir.. Try not to die".

"I'll do my best"

End of chapter 1.


End file.
